


Me, You, Just Us Two [6]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Jade [6]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is not happy about Topaz getting back in contact with Tommy and a fight ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, You, Just Us Two [6]

“I said, who the HELL is Topaz?”

Tommy rubbed his eyes and stretched; his brow furrowed as he realised the ringing he had heard in his sleep was his phone and Jade must have answered.

“Topaz? I hooked up with her a while back, why?”

“Oh really? Are you sure it's past tense?”

“Wait....what? Yeah, why?” Tommy sat up in the bed and his bladder complained. He grabbed a pair of jeans from the chair and staggered off to the bathroom, his legs ached as if he had had cramp and his back needed to crack badly.

 

Jade was stood with Tommy's phone in her hand, she was leaning back against the door frame facing the bathroom door. Tommy opened the door and ducked quickly, just missing the missile that used to be his iPhone.

“What the fuck jade?”

“When were you with her then? Last week when we were supposed to go to the cinema?”

“What? NO! The last time I even SAW her was six months ago and she hasn't been in contact since.”

“And what was it?”

“What?”

“What. Was. It?”

Tommy sighed and looked skyward “Her, me and Adam had some fun, OK?”

“No, it's not OK.” Jade was pacing the small living area floor and was almost constantly running her hands through her hair; something she did when she was extremely nervous or upset.

“What does it fucking matter she was long before I even looked at you that way and besides you didn't seem to care then....you were in the hotel room next to ours and passed fucking comments the next day.”

Tommy walked towards the fridge and opened it; the bottles of beer seemed to scream at him. He wasn't the kind of person to fight and when he did he needed alcohol. Closing the fridge he popped the beer open and took a swig.

“So... you gonna call her back?”

“Well you just smashed my phone so I can't now can I?”

“So you were going to?”

“I don't fucking know Jade. I don't even know what the fuck she said.”

“she said she was back in the area and did you wanna meet up.”

Tommy shrugged; he leant one hand on the counter next to the fridge and crossed one ankle over the other. He held his open beer firmly in his right hand, his knuckles turning white.

“That isn't an answer.”

“What the fuck do you want me to fucking say?”

 

It was Jade's turn to shrug.

 

“OK Jade, you have two choices...” Tommy swigged “Number one, yes Jade I have been having wild sex with her for however long you think it's been going on for. I am in fact the man whore everyone makes me out to be, a complete commitment-phobe and you are just another notch on my bed post. I have no feelings for you what so fucking ever.”

 

Her eye's welled with tears as the words hit her and sunk in, Jade wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say next; “Or...”

 

“Or you have option fucking two. You can choose to damn well believe me when I say I fucking love you to pieces and would do anything for you. You can see that I would gladly put myself between you and a fucking bullet or a car. If anyone hurt you I would happily go to prison for killing them and right now knowing I have somehow hurt you is making me fucking die inside. You can choose to believe that Topaz was before I realised how I felt about you and before I realised I could happily see you, one day, having my babies...it is completely up to you.”

 

Jade stood, her backside resting on the back of the large day bed; it almost took up every centimetre of space in the small living area and she remembered briefly how much safe she had felt curled up with Tommy on it watching horror movies just two weeks before. Tommy swigged down the last of his beer and threw the empty bottle into the trash, returning his hand to his right hip and watching Jade's face; her head was bowed slightly forward as if in prayer and her hands were by her sides. She was wearing low slung yoga pants and a strap top, her hair fell forward from behind her ears as she let her head fall all the way forward. Tommy watched as she took deep breaths.

 

“You want me to have your babies?”

“Well...one day.”

“Does that mean you wanna marry me?”

“Uhm....I uuh...didn't say that Jade.”

“What?”

“Well... we've only been together for like... 3 and a half months. Maybe one day? I don't fucking know. I never saw myself ever getting married.”

“So you want me to one day maybe have your spawn but you cant see yourself marrying me?”

“I'm not the marrying kind Jade, you fucking KNOW that.”

“No, Tommy. I don't!”

“Well I don't know what the fuck you've been thinking of me but you have known me long enough to know that if it ain't broke I won't try and fix it. Marriage is just a piece of paper and a big expensive rock. I can buy you the rock if that's what you want and I will happily scream to the world that we are together and let everyone know that you are my lady!”

“But are you MY man?”

“What?” Tommy frowned and stood up, walking towards Jade. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer and they flowed down her cheeks. Tommy bit his lip; hearing her sniff and sob because he had hurt her in anyway made him feel like his heart was being ripped out.

 

Jade placed her hands over her face, covering her eyes.

“What do you mean Jade?” Tommy stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her close.

“Are you, _my_ man?”

“Of course I am.”

“What am I to you? What is this relationship to you?”

“It's you and me.”

“Just you and me?”

“Yes....”

“Prove it.”

Tommy dropped his hands to his sides and sighed, “How?” Jade looked up and into his face; she place her hands on the back of the sofa and stood watching him, watching his face.

 

Tommy bit his lip and looked deep into her eyes before roughly wrapping his arms around her waist and taking her mouth in his. Tommy held her close and thrust tongue into her mouth making the kiss as deep as possible before breaking it off to breathe.

“Well, that's a start...” Jade licked her lips. She could taste the beer he had drunk.

“I'm not done yet.”

“Good.”

Tommy pressed himself hard against her; nudging her legs apart and lowering his hands to lean on the back of the large sofa. Jade let her head fall back as he sucked hard on her neck and ground his hips into hers. He was hard in his jeans and she could feel it through the thin fabric of her yoga pants. Tommy's teeth grazed her skin and her breathing hitched. She place her hands loosely on the back of his shoulders as he continued to grind his hips into her.

Jade dug her nails in and dragged them down Tommy's back; he arched into her and groaned. His hands were behind Jade and he hooked his thumbs into her yoga pants and lace underwear, pulling them down and helping her step out of them. Jade's strap top pulled off easily over her head and quickly joined her other clothes on the floor.

 

“Tommy you're still in your jeans.”

“Not for long.”

Tommy leaned down and sucked on each of Jade's nipples as he undid and dropped his jeans to the floor.

“Better?”

“Much...now get inside me.”

Tommy grinned and once again took Jade's mouth in his; positioning himself between her legs she twisted her hips to allow better access. She called out into his mouth as he entered her in one thrust; touching her deep inside. Jade leaned back almost sitting on the edge of the sofa back, she wrapped her legs around Tommy – his hands massaging her thighs. Her arms around his neck, one hand as always twisted into his hair.

 

Tommy broke the kiss and looked into Jade's face as he thrusted inside her; they were short and hard thrusts, the idea of not being inside her too much for him to think about. He loved the way her body moved and reacted to his thrusts and moved his hands from her thighs to her backside; cupping and gripping her ass cheeks.

 

Jade's head fell back, her eyes closed as she twisted her body to meet his. Pulling him closer she gripped his hair tightly, she could smell the beer on his breath and it mingled with his aftershave. She tried to kiss him but he pulled back; “I want to watch your face.”

“Well I want to kiss your lips so shut the fuck up...”

Jade balled her hand up in Tommy's hair and forced the kiss; as she leant forward into him they both groaned loudly.

“Fuck Jade!”

Tommy's voice was hoarse, almost a whisper.

They made little sound as their rhythm quickened, their heavy breathing loud in each others ears.. Tommy's thrusts deepened; he pulled Jade further onto him – his hands never moving from her ass cheeks. She whispered into his ear but couldn't understand everything she said; he was sure some of it was in her mother tongue and he had never picked up on Finnish. He didn't care what she was saying because he understood two words; “so close.”

“I know baby.... I know!”

Their lack of vocalisation was made up for when their bodies gave in to orgasm and they collapsed over the back of the sofa calling for each other; Jade landing on Tommy in his arms.

 

Tommy sleepily opened an eye and felt for the blanket on the sofa eventually finding it and spreading it over them.

Jade lifted her head and brushed her hair from her face; “I'm sorry Tommy.”

Tommy shook his head and swallowed, “It's OK baby. I'm sorry too. I do love you.”

“I love you too.”

“But Jade....”

“Yeah.”

“You're so buying me a new phone!”


End file.
